Mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablets, continue to evolve through increasing levels of performance and functionality as manufacturers design feature-rich products that offer consumers greater convenience and productivity. Today, a single smartphone can operate as a phone, two-way radio, media player, web browser, global-positioning-system receiver, camera, personal digital assistant, gaming device, and remote control where separate, dedicated devices would have been required at the turn of the century. Supporting these mobile devices are ubiquitous wireless devices of varying type and purpose with which the mobile devices can operate to expand their functionality.
Given congestion of radio traffic from these many wireless devices in certain locations, such as urban environments, it can be difficult for a mobile device to discriminate one wireless device from another or to identify a wireless device with which to connect. Moreover it can be difficult for a user of a mobile device to locate specific electronic resources or peer device when the mobile device lacks the capability to determine directions for detected wireless devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order presented. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The apparatus and method components have been represented, where appropriate, by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.